justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Party Master Mode
"Puppet Master Mode" 'is a feature on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]] for the Wii U Only. It also appears on ''Just Dance 2014'' and ''Just Dance 2015'', in which they are renamed as '''"Party Master Mode", and it's avaliable for Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. It only works with XBOX if you use XBOX Smartglass. How it works 'Puppet Master Mode: '''There is a person that holds the gamepad in his/her hand, while the others dance. On the gamepad screen there are four dance moves, one for every JD game (JD1/2/3/4), and everyone with a name, and the gamepad holder has to choose one in a little amount of time. Sometimes, there is an icon that says "Strike The Pose", and, if the holder touches it, a photo of a dancer appears on the screen; if the puppet master thinks the dancer did the pose correctly they can award them 1000 extra points. '''Party Master Mode: '''The rules are the same, but now the captions aren't one for each JD game and it's possible to switch songs at certain times. They also have Gold Moves. Puppet/Party Master Modes Just Dance 4 ''These are the 17 songs with Puppet Master Modes on Just Dance 4 . * Ain't No Other Man * Beauty and a Beat * Call Me Maybe * Disturbia * Good Feeling * Love You Like A Love Song * Maneater * Mas Que Nada * Moves Like Jagger * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Oh No! * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) * So What * Super Bass * We No Speak Americano * What Makes You Beautiful Just Dance 2014 These are the 10 songs with Party Master Modes on Just Dance 2014 . * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Follow The Leader * Gentleman * I Will Survive * Just Dance * Love Boat * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Starships * Troublemaker * Where Have You Been Just Dance 2015 These are the 5 songs with Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2015 . * Birthday * Built For This * Holding Out for a Hero * Maps * Summer Trivia *''What Makes You Beautiful is the only song with a Puppet Master Mode that has an alternate version on its icon (Extreme version). *In the Strike A Pose icon you will see the Hot Stuff dancer. * Captions for the dancer change during production and in later games. *It was introduced in ''Just Dance 4 along with Battle Mode and Sweat dances with new dancers. * The Beta version of Just Dance 4 Puppet Master lacked the star bars; they were added later. * Also, the thing that shows the next move was different. * The'' Just Dance 2014 '' Party Master is a bit glitchy, because sometimes the dancers don't appear on the thing that shows the next move (Xbox One only). * Although Party Master Mode is not on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One for Just Dance 2015 , files for the mode are still on the disc for the songs. ** This means that Party Masters were going to return also in Xbox. Gallery Jd2014 party master gamepad wiiu 1 27532.png Just-Dance-4-E3-Puppet-Master-Mode.jpg Just Dance 2015 Party Master.jpg|Party Master Mode as seen in Just Dance 2015 JD2015 Party Master.jpg|Wii U gamepad view of party master mode 073d486655b6db40cd466e7e7bb2b5b753a3630c.jpg Maxresdefault (9).jpg Party Master Mode.jpg|Party Master Mode 2015 Ubi WiiUGPPM.jpg|Beta Videos Just Dance 4 Oh No! Puppet Master Mode Special JD3) Just Dance 2014 - Just Dance (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars -XBOX ONE- Holding Out For A Hero - Party Master Just Dance 2015 Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements